


Between Two Hard Places

by BouncyOrb



Series: The Four Horsemen [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Stuck in a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyOrb/pseuds/BouncyOrb
Summary: Venus tries out some new magic and it has some unintended positive effects.
Relationships: Venus/Kent Gurrero/Alistar Black
Series: The Four Horsemen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015500
Kudos: 5





	Between Two Hard Places

Venus was the only one of the group who really practiced magic regularly. Even with all the modern medicine at her disposal, sometimes a nice spell was a lot more quick and easy to fix someone up. But she also liked to dabble in other types of magic, something that might help in a fight or just a neat trick that would be nice to keep for emergencies.

“Walking through walls.” Venus read aloud to herself as she scrolled through a spellbook. “Now that might come in handy.”

Venus gathered the ingredients she’s need, a seemingly random assortment of animal parts and dangerous plants. Into a pot, as usual. The potion came together, bubbling and changing color before her as she watched with a smile. She scooped a cup of the magical drink and raised it in a toast to her own skill.

“Damn I’m good at this.” Venus said to herself before she drank the potion. Instantly she felt the magic energy engulf her body. She looked down in surprise as her clothes fell away. She was surprised for a moment before shrugging it off. “Makes sense, I guess.”

Venus looked over her body, she didn’t look any different besides a slight transparency to her body, almost entirely opaque unless you knew what to look for. She walked over to one of her walls, the one between her lab and her living room, and she cautiously stuck her hand into it. It passed right through.

“Oh hell yeah.” She said to herself, leaning her head through the wall. She bent over at a perfect ninety degree angle through the wall, just to see if she could. She held it for a second before she tried to stand back up, but she couldn’t move.

“Oh no.” Venus said, trying to wriggle her way upright, but it was no use. “Fuck, I should’ve drank more of it.” she said to herself. She was stuck, bent over, phased halfway through a wall. “Dammit.”

She knew she would be fine. Alistar and Kent were coming over in a bit, she could just have them give her some more of the potion and she could phase right back out of the wall. Not like they haven’t seen her naked before, she thought, things will be fine. Venus didn’t have to wait long for them to arrive, feeling just a hint of embarrassment at being found stuck like this.

“You here?” Kent shouted from the front.

“Y-yeah!” She shouted back. “Over here.”

Alistar and Kent walked into the living room and saw Venus, stuck halfway through the wall, naked. They both stared.

“Oh come on, you two, this is nothing new.”

“So do you get naked and stick yourself in a wall often?” Alistar asked, blushing under their mask.

“The phasing potion is in that pot, just give me a cup of that so I can get out.” She tried to point at the pot but her arms were stuck in the wall at her sides.

“Oh ok.” Alistar grabbed a cup. “I think I like this look on you, Venus.”

“What, naked?”

“Well that,” Alistar scooped up some of the potion, “and being so helplessly stuck.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Venus said as her face went red.

“Maybe I don’t wanna let you out.” Alistar walked up to Venus, set the cup down, and stood right in front of her. “With you like this, I could do whatever I want to you.”

“Nothing I don’t want you to do me anyway, Ali.”

“Still wanna talk back, even stuck like this?” Alistar stood inches away from Venus’ face and reached for their belt and started unbuckling it.

“Are you gonna shut me up?”

Alistar dropped their pants, their hard cock was close enough to Venus to feel her breath on it. Venus tried to reach it with her tongue but Alistar moved back just far enough for it to be out of reach.

“Somebody’s excited.” Alistar said, running a hand through Venus’ hair.

“Shut up and fuck my mouth already.” Venus said, almost growling.

Alistar didn’t need to be asked twice. They thrust into her mouth and Venus let out a moan that shook the wall she was stuck in. It hadn’t even been that long since she had Alistar’s thick cock in her throat, but oh how she missed the filling sensation of them fucking her throat. She had lots of practice, so Alistar knew they could go as hard and deep as they wanted. Venus tried her best to take their cock without any struggle, but it was too much even for her. Venus started to gag and choke on it, a sight that only bought Alistar closer to climax, but they pulled away anyway.

“God, yes.” Venus begged. “Fuck my throat, Alistar, fuck.” Venus was lost in her own head. “Wait.” She said, trying to hold herself back with her arms still stuck. “Where did Kent go?”

As if on cue, Kent gave Venus’ incredible ass a slap that Alistar could see shake her body from their side of the wall. Venus moaned just like before, pure erotic pleasure finding its way out through her mouth. She felt Kent’s hands rubbing and groping on her ass and hips and thighs. She knew that he knew just how she liked to be touched, not gently but softly. He spanked her again then spread her pussy open. She tried her best to push herself back into him, but she wasn’t any less stuck. Every second she didn’t have his cock inside her was torture.

“Please.” she groaned loud enough for Kent to hear through the wall. “Fuck me, please just fuck me as hard as you want, god, please fuck me!”

Alistar grabbed her head with both hands, they leaned themselves against the wall as they started fucking Venus’ throat again. She always told them not to hold back, and Alistar was taking this to heart. Venus was almost worried that they would break the wall with the sheer force they were fucking her throat. She felt the tip of their cock reaching the back of her throat. It was nearly too much for her to handle, but she took that cock in her throat with great pleasure.

Even though she couldn’t move, Kent could see her ass shake from the impact of Ali fucking her face. Just knowing they were using her at the same time, even without seeing it, made Kent’s dick twitch as he slid it into Venus’ dripping wet pussy. She let out another deep moan as Kent pushed himself deeper and deeper. She didn’t feel satisfied until the entire lengths of both of their cocks were fucking her as deep as they could reach. Her hands, still stuck at her sides, reached for Kent,tempting him to go harder on her.

“Oh fuck.” Kent whispered to himself. He knew he wouldn’t last long with her pussy so wet and ready for him. “Fuck, Venus.”

He grabbed her by the hips, she could feel the bruises he would leave start to form where he touched her. She let out another moan, then was interrupted by Alistars’s dick making her gag. They had their eyes closed, trying against all odds to last as long as they could fucking her throat, but they could feel their climax approaching.

At the same time, Kent’s thrusts became more erratic and twitchy. Venus nearly went out of her mind in anticipation of Kent and Alistar’s cum filling her up at both ends. She had never taken two loads at once, and she was eager to take them both for the first time.

Both Alistar and Kent could see and feel Venus’ body shake and shiver from the other, they too were entranced by the mere thought of finishing inside her together. Kent slowed himself, trying to prolong the experience, while Alistar fucked her throat as hard and fast as she had ever taken it. All three of them, taken in together by the sheer pleasure of this moment, knew that their shared orgasm was fast approaching. Kent let out a flurry of curses and expletives, unable to hold himself back. Alistar, meanwhile, growled as they felt their cock throb against Venus’ tongue. Both grabbed hold of her and gave one last powerful thrust into her as they drained themselves inside her.

Venus was in pure bliss. Her eyes nearly rolled all the way back into her head as she savored the sensation of having her throat and pussy filled with cum at the same time. She did all she could to extent their synchronized orgasms, rocking her hips against Kent and swallowing Alistar’s cock as they came inside her. She wished she could scream her pleasure to the world. Kent and Alistar felt Venus’ powerful orgasm, watching her legs quiver and her jaw go limp as they both continued to fill her from either side of the wall.

She felt Kent pull out of her pussy, the sensation sending another shiver through her body. Then Alistar pulled their cock from her throat, leaving a drooly mess on her face dripping down to her chin and onto the floor below her. Alistar knelt down to bring his face level to hers. She could barely see, she still hadn’t come down from her orgasm, as Alistar placed a tender hand on her chin and brought themself in for a kiss, they savored the taste of their own cum on her lips. Alistar pulled away just as Kent came around, planting a comparably desperate kiss on her, the taste of Venus’ mouth and Alistar’s cum making his dick twitch in his pants again.

As Kent pulled away, Alistar brought the cup of potion to Venus’ lips. She drank, and her limp body fell to the floor. Kent and Alistar picked her up and carried her in her arms until her body was solid enough to lay on her couch. They laid her down, her legs hanging over Kent’s lap and her head resting in Alistar’s. Venus spent a few minutes just taking deep breaths until she could feel her body start to normalize itself.

“Goddamn.” Venus said as she sat up, still undressed, between Kent and Alistar on the couch. “That potion sure is something.”

“Maybe you should conduct some more experiments.” Kent suggested.

“I’m sure we can add a few interesting variables.” Alistar added, stroking her hair. “I’m sure your findings will be exciting.”

“Shut up with the innuendo already.” Venus said, breathlessly. “I’m ready to go again.”


End file.
